There are many people who are disabled or crippled in some manner who are capable of riding in or even driving an automobile, but who cannot without aid enter or exit an automobile. Such people may range from paraplegics who have excellent arm and upper body strength, but no control over muscles below the waist to persons suffering from arthritis or other degenerative diseases who may be incapable of exerting much physical strength.
The only commercially available hoist for aiding occupants to enter and exit from an automobile is known as a Hoyer unit. This unit mounts on top of the roof of an automobile, and hence is exposed to inclement weather which may render the device inoperative due to ice and snow, and which tends to shorten the life and produce malfunctions of the device. Furthermore, holes are made in the roof of the automobile, and if the device is removed for selling the car, there are holes in the roof which are not readily patched, and which always show.